Zonder woorden
by Florreke
Summary: Songfic. Next Gen. Terwijl we daar in het licht van zijn nachtlampje lagen, keek hij me aan met een blik waar meer dankbaarheid in lag dan hij ooit met woorden had kunnen zeggen.


#liedje: I Know You Care - Ellie Goulding  
#Geïnspireerd door de film Now Is Good (2012)  
#Disclaimer: Scorpius en Albus en alle andere personages behoren toe aan J. , behalve professor Nivera

* * *

_Clinging to me  
Like a last breath you would breathe  
You were like home to me  
I don't recognize this street_

Ik deed voorzichtig de grote, houten deur open en glipte de Kamer van Hoge Nood binnen. Hier was het rustig. Hier hoefde ik het geroezemoes van mijn mede-Zwadderaars niet te verdragen.  
Ik had echter nog maar een paar stappen gezet in de Kamer toen ik zag dat ik niet alleen was. Albus, een van mijn beste vrienden uit Griffoendor, zat in de tweezit aan het brandende haardvuur.  
Albus staarde me aan toen hij me had horen binnenkomen. Hij veegde vlug met zijn mouw over zijn wangen, maar ik had de tranen al gezien. En Albus huilde normaal nooit.  
Behoedzaam wandelde ik naar de zetels, niet zeker of ik welkom was, maar Albus glimlachte zwakjes en gebaarde naar de plaats naast hem.  
"Hoi, Scorp," mompelde hij zacht, nauwelijks hoorbaar.  
Ik ging zitten. Nu pas zag ik de stapel brieven en zijn dagboek die op het tafeltje voor hem lagen. Hij nam een brief en gooide die in het vuur.  
Samen keken we toe hoe de brieven een voor een door de vlammen. Ik zei niets, zoals gewoonlijk. Op momenten zoals deze wist ik dat het beter was om een luisterend oor te zijn dan vragen te stellen. Albus had geen behoefte aan vragen.  
Het enige wat hij die avond zei was: "Het leven is zo oneerlijk, Scorp. Wist je dat?"  
Ik antwoordde niet. Antwoorden waren hier niet nodig. Ik luisterde alleen maar de stilte, de comfortabele stilte, die tussen mij en Albus hing. En ik vroeg me af, toen Albus na enige aarzeling ook zijn dagboek in het haardvuur legde, waarom iemand in Merlijnsnaam zoiets dierbaars, zoiets intiem zou willen verbranden. Het leek me een beetje zelfmoord.  
Ik dwaalde rond in mijn eeuwige gedachten terwijl Albus voorzichtig zijn hoofd op mijn schouder legde. Het duurde een hele tijd voor ik merkte dat hij uiteindelijk in slaap was gevallen.

_Please don't close your eyes  
Don't know where to look without them  
Outside the cars speed by  
I've never heard them until now_

Het was donker. Op een klein meisje aan de andere kant van de Ziekenzaal na, was Albus hier de enige patiënt. Hij sliep vredig onder de witte lakens. Voorzichtig legde ik mijn hand op die van hem.  
Het was nauwelijks te geloven dat hij niet erger was gewond na die hoge val tijdens de wedstrijd met Huffelpuf, al was er ook veel te danken aan de zachte landingspreuken waarmee het Zwerkbalveld was uitgerust.  
Ik had niet kunnen slapen. De scene, waarin Albus plots van zijn bezem gleed en bewusteloos op het gras neer smakte, bleef maar door mijn hoofd spoken. Dus had ik geen beter idee gehad dan de nacht door te brengen bij Albus' bed.  
Wat me nog meer stoorde was hoe dit toch had kunnen gebeuren. Hij was normaal helemaal het type niet om plots flauw te vallen, en al zeker niet tijdens een Zwerbalwedstrijd.  
Albus' hand bewoog een beetje en langzaam werd hij wakker. Hij zag me zitten en keek me een beetje idioot aan. Blijkbaar drong het nog niet tot hem door ik dat überhaupt zat.  
Ik kneep hem zachtjes in zijn hand. Albus ging met veel moeite rechtop zitten en gaf me een kneepje terug.  
"Wat doe je hier, Scorp?" Zijn stem klonk alsof hij met zijn hoofd nog in dromenland was, "Het is nacht. Je hoort in je bed te liggen. Niet naast dat van mij te zitten."  
Op de een of andere manier kon ik het niet laten om te lachen. Het klonk grappig.  
"Zegt degene die elke nacht door het kasteel sluipt, in plaats van in zijn bed te liggen!" grijnsde ik terug. Albus stak alleen maar zijn tong uit. Het klein kind.  
Onze handen lagen nog steeds in elkaar op zijn bed en Albus staarde ernaar. Ik werd me ervan bewust dat ik licht bloosde en probeerde mijn hand terug te trekken, maar Albus liet hem niet los.  
"Mag ik je kussen?" Fluisterde Albus. Ik kon hem alleen maar aanstaren. Ik had nog nooit gezoend, niet met een meisje en niet met een jongen. Ik weet zelfs niet meer of ik met mijn hoofd had geknikt of 'ja' had gezegd.  
Het enige dat ik me kan herinneren is dat Albus zich naar me toeboog en zijn lippen op die van mij drukte.

_I know you care  
I know it is always been there  
But there is trouble ahead  
I can feel it_

De koude novemberwind raasde over het meer. Niet dat het ons veel deed, want dankzij Albus' efficiënte warmtespreuk zaten we op het bankje aan de rand van het meer. De wind waaide onze haren overhoop, maar hij voelde gezellig warm aan.  
We zaten er al een tijdje. Ik begon eraan te denken om terug te keren naar het kasteel, ik had immers zin in thee. En misschien, als de huiselven er hadden gemaakt, een stuk heerlijke kersentaart.  
Albus scheen mijn mening echter niet te delen. Hij bleef op het bankje zitten en staarde over het water voor zich uit. Hij zat ergens mee. Het was al een paar weken dat me dat duidelijk geworden was. Ik vroeg hem er soms naar, maar hij ontweek mijn vragen altijd behendig. Of negeerde ze gewoon.  
Ik had het zelfs aan James, Roos en Lily gevraagd, maar die hielden de lippen stijf op elkaar. Ik had het idee dat ze zelf niet goed wisten wat er met Albus aan de hand was, ook al wisten ze beduidend meer dan mij.  
Op sommige momenten vroeg ik me af of ik een slecht vriendje was. Of ik hier niet mee naar een leerkracht moest stappen, ook al had ik daar allesbehalve het lef voor. Lef was immers voor de Griffoendors. Voor Albus.  
Dus ik liet Albus maar met rust en deed wat alle vriendjes deden: ik ging met hem op het bankje aan het meer zitten. En ik zweeg. Albus zou me het zelf wel vertellen als hij er klaar voor was. Of dat hoopte ik toch.

_You were just saving yourself  
when you hide it  
Yeah, I know you care  
I see it in the way you stare_

Het gekras van veren vulde het klaslokaal. Professor Nivera zat aan haar bureau opstellen te verbeteren terwijl we het proefwerk voor Transfiguratie invulden. Ik brak net mijn hoofd over vraag zes (de kenmerken van een Faunaat) wanneer Albus naast mij geschrokken zijn veer liet vallen.  
"Professor?" vroeg hij met een trillende stem. Hij stak zijn hand niet op maar hield die over zijn neus. Toen pas zag ik de rode druppels op zijn perkament en het bloed dat onder zijn hand door van zijn kin drukte.  
Professor Nivera stond in een oogwenk gealarmeerd naast onze bank en gebood Albus zijn neus dicht te knijpen met een handdoek die ze had getransfigureerd en zijn hoofd recht te houden.  
"Hebt u uw medicijnen genomen, meneer Potter?"  
Medicijnen? Ik staarde Albus verbaasd aan, hij had me nog nooit iets verteld over medicijnen. Albus had het echter te druk met zijn bloedneus om mijn blik op te merken en mompelde een zwakke 'ja, professor' bij wijze van antwoord. Hij was nooit dol geweest op bloederige toestanden en deed zijn best om niet in paniek te geraken.  
Toen het bloeden na twee lange minuten eindelijk stopte, gebood professor Nivera mij om Albus naar de Ziekenzaal te brengen.  
Terwijl we voorzichtig door de gangen wandelden (Albus voelde zich een beetje duizelig) drong het tot me door dat professor Nivera wél wist wat er met Albus aan de hand was. Misschien wisten de andere leerkrachten er ook van.  
Het voelde niet eerlijk. Ik was tenslotte zijn vriendje, ook al deden we nog niet meer dan kussen, knuffelen en handen vasthouden. Had ik dan niet het recht om te weten wat er met hem aan de hand was?  
Ik wierp een blik op Albus die de armleuning vastgreep om meer houvast te hebben toen de trappen afliepen. Hij zag er inderdaad slechter uit. Zwarte kringen onder zijn ogen, zijn haar dat er slordiger bij lag dan anders, een bleke huid: het was duidelijk dat het niet goed ging met Albus. Helemaal niet goed. Hij zag er, om eerlijk te zijn, doodziek uit.  
Eindelijk bereikten we de Ziekenzaal. Albus liet zich neerploffen op het eerste bed dat we tegenkwamen.  
Madame Plijsters haastte zich naar ons toe met een bezorgde uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Toegegeven, Albus zag er angstaanjagend uit met al dat bloed op zijn gezicht, handen en kleren, ook al was het zo veel.  
"Wat is er gebeurd, meneer Potter?"  
"Ik had een bloedneus in de les," mompelde Albus moeizaam, " en ik voel me duizelig... zwarte vlekken voor mijn ogen..."  
"Ik ga even iets halen, goed? Blijf vooral liggen. Niet bewegen. Hou hem alstublieft wakker, meneer Malfidus," Ze liep snel naar haar kantoortje en liet mij alleen achter met Albus.  
Ik ging op de stoel naast het bed zitten en nam zijn hand vast 'Alles goed?' Was hier vast niet op zijn plaats dus ik zei maar wat er tijdens onze wandeling naar hier door mijn hoofd spookte: "Je hebt me nooit verteld dat je medicijnen nam." Ik wilde niet beschuldigend klinken, maar Albus deed er het zwijgen toe. Hij plukte aan de witte lakens. Maar het deed me vooral pijn dat hij me weigerde aan te kijken. Het plafond was blijkbaar stukken interessanter.  
Madame Plijsters kwam terug met verschillende drankjes op een dienblad en gebood me om terug te gaan naar de les. Albus had nu zijn rust nodig.  
Verslagen verliet ik de Ziekenzaal, maar ik ging niet terug naar het leslokaal. In de plaats daarvan wandelde ik richting bibliotheek. Het was tijd om de antwoorden op te zoeken die ik verdiende. Albus had lang genoeg gezwegen.

_As if there was trouble ahead  
and you knew it  
I'll be saving myself from the ruin  
And I know you care_

De stilte in de treinwagon was gespannen. James, Lily en Roos wisselden blikken uit. Blikken die ik niet begreep. Albus daarentegen trok er zich niets van aan en was tegen het raam in slaap gevallen.  
Mijn speurtocht in de bieb na Albus' bloedneus vorige week had niets opgeleverd. Er waren gewoon te veel ziekten die dezelfde symptomen hadden.  
Over een paar uur zouden we op het perron in King's Cross aankomen. Albus had me beloofd dat hij me aan zijn ouders zou voorstellen. Ik voelde me licht nerveus. Oh, natuurlijk had ik ze al eerder ontmoet, de beroemde Harry en Ginny Potter, maar dat was toen ik nog maar een van Albus' vrienden was, niet zijn vriendje. Het voelde zo officieel en ik hoopte dat ik het niet zou verpesten.  
Het was dat mijn vader me had verwittigd dat hij een uur later zou zijn om me op te halen van het station, anders had ik Albus maar al te graag aan hem voorgesteld.  
De uren sleepten zich verder en ik had zelfs de Ochtendprofeet van achter naar voor gelezen om me bezig te houden.  
Vijf minuten voor we het station binnenreden werd Albus wakker. Hij keek me glimlachend en nog slaperig aan en gaf me een kus op mijn wang. Dat verlichtte mijn nervositeit een beetje.  
"Klaar mijn ouders te ontmoeten?" plaagde hij me. Dit was de oude Albus die ik al tijden niet meer gezien had. Ik had hem zo gemist. De spanning in onze coupé verdween een beetje. Iedereen nam zijn koffers van de bagagedragers, we reden net het station binnen.  
Het was een chaos op het perron. Tientallen ouders en andere familieleden stonden klaar om de leerlingen af te halen.  
Albus nam mijn hand en leidde me naar zijn ouders, die bij Roos en Hugo's ouders stonden te praten.  
Ze keken op van hun gesprek en er werd geknuffeld en op de wang gekust.  
"Pap, mam, dit is Scorpius Malfidus, mijn vriendje. Scorp, dit zijn mijn ouders, Harry en Ginny Potter,"  
"Aangenaam kennis te maken, jongeman," knikte meneer Potter me toe. Ik schudde beleefd zijn hand, maar de gemengde gevoelens waarmee hij me aankeek ontgingen me allesbehalve. Gemengde gevoelens die er vorige keren niet waren geweest. Waarom? Omdat ik nu Albus' vriendje was? Of was er meer aan de hand?  
"Welkom in de familie, Scorpius," glimlachte Albus' moeder iets hartelijker, en gaf me een warme knuffel.  
De rest van het gesprek ging over koetjes en kalfjes. Er werd met geen woord gerept over Albus' gezondheid. Alsof ze dat angstvallig probeerden te vermijden waar ik bij stond. Uiteindelijk vertrokken de Potters en de Wemels huiswaarts en na innig afscheid met Albus ging ik in De Lekke Ketel wachten op mijn vader.

_I used to run down the stairs  
To the door and I thought you were there  
To shape to comfort of us  
Two lovers locked out of love_

Wat was er nou leuk aan om op tweede Kerstdag bij je schoonfamilie te zijn als je vriendje je de hele tijd ontliep? Ik zat een beetje mokkend in de zetel te eten van mevrouw Wemels, de grootmoeder van Albus, overheerlijke koekjes.  
Ik dwaalde wat rond door het Nest, verkende stiekem de kamers en genoot van de warme sfeer. Het was zo anders dan thuis.  
Mijn gedachten dwaalden weer af naar Albus. Ik dacht na over wat ik in de verschillende medische boeken had gelezen. Het bleef een groot mysterie. En ik kon niet tegen mysteries.  
Toen ik op de derde verdieping kwam, waar James, Lily, Albus, Roos, Hugo, Victoire, Teddy en de andere Wemelkinderen waarvan ik de naam niet wist hun gedeelde slaapkamers hadden, hoorde ik stemmen. Aangezien iedereen normaal beneden hoorde te zijn, liep ik nieuwsgierig op het geluid af. Eén van de stemmen herkende ik algauw als Albus, de andere bleek zijn vader te zijn.  
"Je moet het hem vertellen, Albus,"  
"Maar ik wil hem geen pijn doen, pap. Of wat als hij boos op me wordt? Wat als hij me niet meer wil zien," Albus stond blijkbaar op het punt om in huilen uit te barsten. Ik beet op mijn lip.  
"Denk er nog eens goed over na, wil je? Maar bedenk, Albus, hoe jij je zou voelen als je wist dat Scorpius belangrijke dingen voor je achterhield?"  
Het werd stil in de kamer en ik bedacht me dat ik me maar beter uit de voeten kon maken voordat ik betrapt werd.  
De rest van de avond kon ik het niet laten me af te vragen welke beslissing Albus zou nemen.

_Oh, but I know you care  
I know it is always been there  
But there is trouble ahead  
I can feel it_

Het was de laatste dag van de kerstvakantie en de meeste leerlingen waren al terug op Zweinstein. Ik was gisteren al teruggekomen aangezien mijn ouders al waren vertrokken naar Frankrijk en er thuis toch niets te doen was. Ik zat dus in de bibliotheek nog wat te werken aan een vertaling in Oude Runen.  
Plotseling landde er een papieren vogeltje op mijn tafel. Ik vouwde het open en herkende Albus' handschrift. "Kom je naar het meer? Ik wil je spreken."  
Ik grabbelde mijn spullen als de bliksem bij elkaar, propte alles in mijn tas en rende de bibliotheek uit, gevolgd door het 'Niet rennen in de bibliotheek!' van madame Rommella. Ik negeerde haar, dat waren zorgen voor later.  
Ik had een angstig voorgevoel. Albus had dus de knoop doorgehakt en alhoewel 'ik wil je spreken' niet hetzelfde betekende als 'we moeten praten', kon het niet veel goeds betekenen.  
Ik rende door de sneeuw naar ons bankje. Albus zat er al. Natuurlijk.  
Ik ging op het bankje zitten en hapte naar adem. Mijn zij deed ongelooflijk veel pijn Ik denk dat ik nog nooit in mijn leven zo snel gelopen had.  
Albus wachtte geduldig tot ik weer op adem gekomen was en zat nerveus aan zijn rode sjaal te pulken.  
"Je wilde me spreken?" fluisterde ik hem zacht toe. Albus knikte en zocht naar woorden. Hij nam mijn handen vast en kneep erin. Ik kneep terug. Het was ons gebaar om elkaar te laten weten dat we elkaar zouden steunen, wat er ook was. En ik meende het. Wat Albus ook zou zeggen, ik zou van hem blijven houden. Onvoorwaardelijk.  
"Scor," begon Albus, "ik weet dat je lang hebt gewacht op mijn antwoorden. En ik wil dat je weet dat er geen beter vriendje dan jij bestaat. Niemand had me ooit gelukkiger kunnen maken. Maar ik moet je vertellen dat... dat... ik..." Albus viel stotterend stil, zijn stem trilde en de tranen rolden over zijn wangen. Hij kneep mijn handen bijna tot moes, maar ik gaf geen krimp.  
"Ik heb een tumor in mijn hoofd, Scorp," fluisterde hij en toen mijn naam over zijn lippen gleed, brak zijn stem en mijn hart. "Een kwaadaardige kanker, Scorp. Ik ga dood. En ik hou van jou. Maar ik ga dood. Ik ga dood. Oh, Goderic! Waarom ik? Waarom moet ik doodgaan?"  
Bij die laatste woorden sloeg ik mijn armen om Albus heen, die in mijn schouder hartverscheurend begon te huilen.  
Het was alsof de wereld rondom ons was verdwenen. Alleen ik en Albus. Albus die op sterven lag. Merlijn, hoelang was dit al gaande? Hoelang hadden we nog? Hoelang voor ik hem zou moeten laten gaan?  
Ik kon niet huilen. Niet nu. Niet waar Albus bij was. Niet nu hij een sterk iemand nodig had om hem vast te houden in de weinige tijd die hij nog had.  
Het leven was inderdaad zo oneerlijk.

_You were just saving yourself  
when you hide it  
Yeah I know you care  
I see it in the way you stare_

Albus had nog welgeteld vier maanden te leven. Zijn toestand was de laatste maand erg achteruit gegaan. Hij viel vaker flauw, werd plots duizelig en was sneller vermoeid. Zijn Heler had zijn medicatie aangepast en ik werd misselijk bij het zien van de enorme hoeveelheden medicijnen die Albus moest innemen. Het nieuws had zich uiteindelijk ook bekendgemaakt in de rest van de school. Maar Albus negeerde de medelijdende blikken die hij kreeg in de gangen en de Grote Zaal. Hij bleef koppig de lessen volgen, ook al moest hij de proefwerken niet meemaken als hij zich te moe voelde.  
Tijdens de les Toverdranken van professor Slakhoorn werkten we aan een Slinksap, toen Albus plots zijn mesje liet vallen en zijn neus toekneep. Hij weer een bloedneus, de derde keer al deze week. Professor Slakhoorn kwam aangesneld (zolang zijn mollige figuur dat toeliet) maar we konden niet meer doen dan wachten tot het bloedde stopte. De andere zesdejaars staakten hun werk en keken gespannen toe. Na vijf minuten was het echter nog steeds niet gedaan. We begonnen ons zorgen te maken. Het bloed drupte via zijn ellenbogen op de grond en de handdoek was helemaal doorweekt. Ik gaf hem een nieuwe handdoek. Professor Slakhoorn stuurde iemand om madam Plijsters te halen. Ik controleerde nerveus mijn horloge, bloedneuzen werden gevaarlijk als ze langer dan tien minuten duurden, en het bloedde nu al acht minuten. Dit was niet goed.  
Mijn voorgevoel werd bevestigd toen madame Plijsters en James het klaslokaal kwamen binnenhollen. Albus moest onmiddellijk naar het St.-Holisto volgens haar. Ze gaf me, na een smekende blik, toestemming om met Albus en James mee te gaan naar het hospitaal.  
Een uur later zaten James en ik in de wachtzaal van de spoedafdeling van St.-Holisto. De zeteltjes zaten behoorlijk ongemakkelijk en James was onrustig in een tijdschrift over Fabeldieren aan het bladeren.  
Zijn ouders waren onderweg en konden elk moment hier zijn. Tegen ons hadden de Helers niet meer kunnen zeggen dat het om een bloedklonter in zijn hersenen ging. Door Albus' onstabiele toestand was het gevaarlijk om magie te gebruiken. Van de rest van de medische uitleg had James en ik echter niet veel begrepen.  
"James? Hoe is het met Albus? Wat zeiden de Helers?" We keken op en zagen Harry Potter een beetje verloren in de deuropening van de wachtzaal staan.  
"Het is nog niet voor nu, pap," glimlachte James zwakjes, "Het was maar een bloedklonter,"  
"Merlijnzijdank," mompelde meneer Potter opgelucht Hij liet zich in een zetel neervallen en wreef door zijn al warrige haren. "Ik zou het mezelf nooit vergeven als-". Pas toen zag hij mij zitten en staarde me even aan, niet goed wetend wat te zeggen. Bang dat hij iets zou verraden.  
"Hij heeft het me verteld," knikte ik Albus' vader toe, "En ik blijf bij hem, wat er ook gebeurt."

_As if there was trouble ahead  
and you knew it  
I'll be saving myself  
from the ruin_

Albus kwam niet meer terug naar Zweinstein. Iedere dag kwam er een Heler bij de Potters langs om zijn medicatie, waarvan veel pijnstillers, toe te dienen en zijn toestand in het oog te houden.  
Zijn spullen die op zijn slaapzaal lagen werden, een week nadat hij uit het St-Holisto was ontslagen, ingepakt en naar huis gebracht. De stemming in de gangen was bedrukt. Iedereen telde onbewust af naar die ene dag. Die ene dag waarop Albus er niet meer zou zijn.  
Harry en Ginny Potter hadden me toestemming gegeven om na de lessen met het Haardvuur vanuit het kantoor van Anderling naar hun huis te reizen om Albus te bezoeken. Ik ging elke avond. Soms kwamen James of Lily mee maar zij bleven nooit lang. Ik mocht ook blijven slapen, als we lang genoeg aandrongen.  
Niet dat we dan veel sliepen. Integendeel. We praatten vaak tot een stuk in de nacht door over wat we allemaal hadden meegemaakt. Wat we voor elkaar voelden.  
Op een avond vroeg Albus of ik hem wilde helpen zich te wassen, hij was veel te moe om het zelf te doen. Het was raar. We zoenden. Albus huilde. Ik probeerde het feit dat hij ontzettend was vermagerd in de afgelopen maanden te negeren. Je kon met gemak zijn ribben tellen.  
Ik wikkelde hem in een grote pluizige handdoek en hielp hem zijn pyjama aan te doen terwijl hij bijna tegen mijn schouder in slaap viel. Toen hij uiteindelijk in slaap was gedommeld liep ik de trap af en deed mijn jas aan om naar Zweinstein terug te keren.  
"Scorpius?" Meneer Potter stond in de deuropening naar de keuken. Hij was gestopt met werken sinds Albus thuisbleef om bij zijn zoon te kunnen zijn. "Kan ik je even spreken?"  
"Natuurlijk," knikte ik en we gingen in de zetels bij het Haardvuur zitten.  
"Je weet dat zijn toestand alleen maar zal verslechteren, Scorpius. Maar je hoeft het niet te zien. Je hoeft niet bij hem te blijven. Niemand, ook Albus niet, zou het je kwalijk nemen."  
Ik staarde hem aan, terwijl mijn hersenen traag registreerden wat hij nu net had gezegd.  
Ik schudde mijn hoofd, vastberaden. "Toen ik u in het ziekenhuis zei dat ik hem nooit verlaten, meneer Potter, meende ik dat. Hij heeft iemand nodig die onvoorwaardelijk van hem houdt. Niet zoals een vader of een zus, maar zoals een geliefde. Hij heeft mij nodig. Ik heb het hem beloofd. En ik zal mijn belofte houden."  
Met die woorden draaide ik me om en stapte in de groene vlammen van het Haardvuur zonder op een antwoord te wachten. Ik mompelde een goedenavond tegen het schoolhoofd en rende haar kantoor uit. Terwijl ik door de gangen van Zweinstein naar de kerkers van Zwadderich liep, huilde ik onophoudelijk.

_I know it wasn't always wrong  
But I've never known a winter so cold  
No, I don't warm my hands in your coat  
But I still hope  
Cause this is how things  
ought to have been_

Albus stierf op een vrijdagnacht. Iedereen had op zijn eigen manier afscheid genomen toen de Heler had bevestigd dat hij waarschijnlijk de volgende dag niet meer zou halen. Ik bleef die nacht slapen, in zijn bed.  
Hij lag in mijn armen en we staarden elkaar vredig aan. Hij was klaar om te sterven, hij had alles gezegd wat hij wilde. Tegen zijn ouders. Tegen James en Lily. Tegen mij.  
Terwijl we daar in het licht van zijn nachtlampje lagen, keek hij me aan met een blik waar meer dankbaarheid in lag dan hij ooit met woorden had kunnen zeggen.  
Bedankt om te wachten tot ik de moed had gebonden om het je te zeggen. Bedankt om niet weg te lopen. Bedankt om bij mij te blijven. Bedankt om mijn vriendje te zijn. Bedankt dat je van me hield. Bedankt dat je hier nu bij mij bent. Bedankt voor alles, Scorp. Ik hou van je.  
Zijn hartslag verminderde langzaam en uiteindelijk, eindelijk, stopte zijn hart met kloppen.  
Hij zag de tranen niet meer die over mijn wangen rolden. Hij hoorde de woorden niet meer die ik hem huilend toefluisterde:  
"Het leven is zo oneerlijk, Albus. Wist je dat?"

_And I know the words are there  
Wasn't all that it seemed  
Why can't I dream  
Cause I know you care  
And I know you care  
I know it's always been there_


End file.
